Betrayal and New Beginnings
by KD0032
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't as weak as people think she is? What if Lucy wasn't just a celestial spirit mage? After Edolas and Lisanna came back from the 'dead' people started to ignore her except for few. Questions were asked, bonds were broken and secrets were revealed. A punch and a bitch slap later all hell broke loose. Yes the first chapters are short. The will get longer later.
1. B&NB Character Intro

**Lucy Dreyar-Heartfilia** (L.D-H) (may be a lil ooc)

Lucy is the younger sister of the 'Thunder God' aka Laxus Dreyer. Well cousin but they were as close as siblings until her mother Layla Dreyar-Heartfilia. Layla, sister of Ivan, had died of an illness and passed away the same year of the dragons disappearance. Her father is the reason she had to leave Laxus or known to her Laxu-nii. After years of loneliness she ran away and joined Fairytail. After phantom happened she saw laxus again and instantly knows who he is but doubts he realizes.

 **Looks** : golden blonde hair that goes to her hips, chocolate brown eyes, toned curvaceous body, when compared to Laxus (when she meets him again) she is as tall as his chest. She has canine teeth that are of a dragon slayer only sharper and slightly longer. Slightly pointed ears.

 **Magic** : celestial spirt magic, wolf slaying magic (not often shown), telepathy, teleportation

Wolf slaying magic was often thought of as a lost art, for it was very much like dragon slaying magic with a major difference. Unlike a dragon slayer, the wolf slayer can shift forms. Changing their body into a full wolf depending on what form they want. For there are three and a battle form fit.

 **Half** **wolf:**

The slayers human ears disappear and wolf ears replace them. A wolf tail appears, both ears and tail same color as the slayers hair and graduating to another color on the tip depending on the element. Defense and ability raised and attack enhanced.

 **Regular wolf:**

This is a full wolf transformation, to a smaller scale with the complete power of the other wolf forms. Coloring the same as mentioned in the half wolf form. Defense and attack raised. Prone to follow instincts when needed.

 **Alpha**

(Like the size of sesshomoru in his dog form)

This is when the slayer reach their last bit of training. Depending on how much magic they have depends on the size of this wolf will get, this can be ganged and differed according the what the slayer wants. The alpha is usually used only when absolutely needed. So a slayer is made to cut into a smaller form. Such as the Beta and Omega

 **Beta** is about the size of a building

(Not like a skyscraper or super tall)

 **Omega** is about the size of an elephant

 **Battle form fit**

This is when ability, defense, attack are at their max. This form is only to be used in dire situations.

 **Personality:** most the time has a bubbly attitude, you can see her smiling most the time, she has a slight twist in her sense of humor that other may find creepy and possibly disturbing. In a serious situation she seems to turn into a completely different person. Serious, calm, level headed and slightly demented. On another note, you piss her off just enough and she will beat the living daylights out of you.

 **Age:** 20, four years younger than Laxus

 **Likes:** reading, writing, hanging out with her friends, strawberries, her spirits and wolves.

 **Dislikes:** idiots, cats to a certain degree (ahem.. Happy), people with a god complex

 **Weapons:** any kind, though mainly swords

 ** _Pairing_**

Bixlow x Lucy

Laxus x Cana

Mira x Freed

Evergreen x Elfman

Gray x Juvia

Natsu x Lisanna

yes I changed lucys age to 20 for the reason of

1) I don't like nalu so the age change helps

2) with the paring I want. I changed it cause I don't want a long distance in age.


	2. B&NB Ch 1

**New Stamp**

My alarm blared off around 7 in the morning as sunlight filtered and flooded into my room. Groaning at the light i reluctantly got up and started off on my day. Gathering up my messy hair up into a bun on the top of my head and ran a warm bath. Stripping down and tossing my night clothes into the hamper. Stepping into the tub and scrubing myself clean, washing my hair with my strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. Along with body wash.

I should probably introduce myself.

I'm Lucy Dreyar-Heartfilia.

I'm the Daughter of Layla Dreyar-Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia

Cousin/Sister of Laxus Dreyar

Granddaughter of the Master Makarov Dreyar

A celestial spirit mage and a wolf slayer. And let me just say being a wolf slayer is hard to keep quiet when your excited.

Now to what's been happening... It's been 6 months since Lisanna got back from Edolas and back from the dead. Ever since then I've been ignored by the guild, well except for my true friends that still know I exist. My own team doesn't even talk to me. Surprisingly Lisanna is one of few who don't ignore me other than her sister Mira, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, the Thunder Legion, Laxu-nii/Laxus, Juvia and Cana. Besides master himself and the exceeds.

Dont get me wrong I love lisanna like a little sister and I assume it's mutual since there are times she's called me nee-chan before. I've asked Mira if it was fine so I guess now I have an adopted little sister!

Seeing as I'm turning into a prune...

Jumping out and securely wrapping a towel around myself and walking into my bed room. Now the good thing about being ignored by natsu and the team is that no one breaks in. Letting go of my towel I slid on some undergarments, tossing my towel into the hamper. After spending a while rummaging through my closet, I finally found my outfit. Putting on a red tank top that's shows off a bit of my cleavage, a pair of black skinny jeans with one leg cut off. You know like one sides a pant the other it's shorts put to one.. anyway it helps when kicking someone... leaving my hair down straight to my lower hips and sliding my headphones on and blaring my music, I head off to the door.

Finally grabbing my red anti theft belt that holds my keys and whip and wrapping it around my waist. As I head out I slide on my black combat boots alomg with a black biker jacket and lock the door.

Time skip cause I'm lazy

"Welp... here I be..." I said standing at the guild doors, is I just me or did this trip seem shorter.. eh.. oh well. I put on a small smile looking up at the guild I called home. After tossing the doors open and walking in and headed to the bar no one greeted except my friends. Well the ones that were here anyway. Wendy was on a job with Carla and happy to collect a herb of some sort and won't be here til tomorrow in the least. Lisa - chan was with the team since they asked. No clue where anyone else was... I don't think anyone was paying attention, and if they were I don't really care, I wasn't really paying attention..

I needed food...

Sitting down, I layer my head down on the bar dozing off a little. I'm guessing I looked out of sorts cause cause Iwas interupted. Looking up I saw Mira looking at me smiling.

"Oh hey mira" I smiled back after pulling off my head phones letting them rest on my neck.

"Do you want anything? I tried calling your name and you didn't answer so I assumed you didn't hear me." She replied as she giggled slightly pointing to my headphones which where still blaring and echoing through the guild hall.

I grinned and and let out a small laugh, finally turning it off.

"Yea can I get some breakfast and a beer please. Also can you call me when it's done I need to talk to gramps a minute and I'll be right down to eat"

She smiled and nodded at me "sure it will be done by the time you get back"

"Thanks!" I grinned as I got up and headed up the stairs after hearing her say 'welcome'. Walking up the stairs I looked over the guild hall and sighed... -- what the hell happened to y'all... and here I thought you people were all about 'nakama' -- I was already in front of gramps door when I was brought from my thougths. Looking at the name that's carved I had knocked and waited for permission to come in.

Once I heard it I opened the door to see him behind a huge stack of paperwork -- I bet it's team natsu paper for damages -- he looked up and smiled at me and motioned me to sit.

"Somethin' I can do for you child?"

Well might as well kill to birds with one stone... I smiled and nodded at him "yea two things actually gramps that is if you don't mind doing them for me."

He looked slightly confused but nodded none the less as if for me continue.

"One can you remove me from Team Natsu" I said while looking at him expectantly. He nodded slowly and started pulling out a paper which I assume it is and started writing and handed it to me.

"I just need you to sign that and it's done and now what of the second?" I nodded at him and signed my name, proving that I'm back to being a solo mage.

"I wish to get my insignia taken off - he looked panicked a bit - no now before you think I'm leaving, I'm not. I just wish to change its place and color." I laughed at the way his face contorted and then looked relived when he looked at me and then motioned for my hand which I gladly gave.

"You gave me quite the scare there child... but yes I will follow through with what you asked of me" he looked down at my hand and mumbled gibberish... cause well I have no clue what the language was. "Go to Mira and have her re-stamp you and be on your merry way"

I walked out as he started grumbling about idiots. Paperwork. Why me. Paperwork... Yada Yada Yada and all that junk.

I leaned over the banister and saw Mira wave me over indicating my food was done. Smiling happily and walked down and plopped into my seat and ate to my hearts content. I was once again brought out my musing when the door slammed open but choosing to ignore it. I needed my new mark.

"Hey Mira can you come here" I called out to her.

"Yes everything to your liking?" She asked me while tilting her head to the side before cleaning her glass again.

"Yea, I need a new mark - she seemed confused before looking at my hand- mhm so I asked master if I could replace it and he said I could so do you mind?"

She giggled and leaned down and grabbed the stamper and asked where I wanted it. I sat down and thought for a minute finally deciding because of a certain style.

"on my thigh in a darkish red" grinning at myself as she nodded and walked around the bar. Smiling as she re-stamped.

"There all done! Oh by the way-" she was interrupted by The team of idiots -minus Lisanna and Happy- walking over and stopping in front of us.

"Hey Lucy"


	3. B&NB Ch 2

**Betrayal and a Dead Beer**

Previously

"There all done! Oh by the way-" she was interupted by The team of idiots -minus Lisanna and Happy- waking over and stopping in front of us.

"Hey lucy"

Mira pov

I smiled as I gave lucy her new stamp, I must say, her new style so cool with the whole one leg. Makes it much easier to see. - I just wish I could see her wolf form again.. it was so adorable!! - yes those who she really trusts knows about her second magic and I must say it's adorable yet fierce at the same time. She even told me who she liked and to be honest I'm surprised at it. Well I can see the attraction between the two and it seems he likes her too - Oh Mavis the babies would be adorable - sadly I was brought out of my musing as soon and someone stopped me in the middle of a question and once saw my little sister upset.

"Yea?"

Lucy pov

"Yea?"

I yawned ever so slightly and seemed bored, I turned my attention elsewhere, as I did I saw what I never wanted to see...

Lisanna crying

My mind was on over load as I looked at her. She was clearly upset about something but what..

Who hurt her. If someone hurt her I swear to god I will dislocated their limbs and feed them to the damn wolves and go after the puppet master and skin them alive peace by peace... damn... When did my thoughts get so dark...

I looked up when I heard a cough and looked back at the three questionably.

They were about to to say something when I held up a finger and asked what was wrong with Lisanna. All I got was a huff and a look that asked why I cared and a crying girl running to me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed slow circles on her back. By now this go the attention of the whole guild. - Gajeel stopped eating, patted Levys arm and pointed to me, Laxu-nii and his tribe - when did they get here... - looked over and had stopped what they were doing to watch - I had handed Lisanna to her sister and told her to take her home.

Which in turn she blunty refused.

"Yea what did ya' need?" Finally taking a sip from my forgotten beer, glad that it was still cold and crisp.

Looking back at the idiots, well mainly the pink haired dragon slayer, and cocked a brow leaning back and gain the counter

"Come on I don't have all day..." seeing his brows furrow in thought I turned to Mira and Lisa-chan, turning back seeing him finally with resolve. "Well gunna talk or not?"

Hell he seemed pissed at something, taking another sip, he finally started to talk "Were kicking you out of Team Natsu" I cocked my head as if to ask why. He in turn continue with the most hilarious thing I have heard. Along with a thud from a dropped book and saw a pissed off Gajeel, a shocked levy, crackling lightning and rain outside. "Your weak. We always have to save your ass, always complaining about your rent"

Gray chimed in "yours annoying and always complain about rent"

Erza huffs and looks away saying "besides you could train to actually try and get strong... though that's a long shot" she snickers slightly looking at me... ehh... what are they looking like that me for...?

The guild had turned to silence.

"Eto...?" - Ok now I'm confused... didn't master already talk to them? Ok I'm guessing not so I'll wait til they do, oh well. - Turning around and sipping my beer that was abandoned, sighing thinking of how many keys I need to get. - hmm I have 9 gold and a few silver along with some demon and the dragon keys -

My thoughts stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and yank me back to the floor. After landing on my ass and looking up with boredom.

"Um yea?" Welp that was a dumb response...

Standing to my full height, looking at natsu in the eyes...Ya' know... I never realized he's almost shorter than me, feeling something hit my foot and seeing a bottle - what the... my beer... my baby... damn I'm turning to Cana... - eyes widening and my mouth opening slightly... I'm pretty sure they just think it's a late reaction... "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What finally realize your weak?" they all snickered

"No no no no nooo... MY BEER!!" falling to my knees anime crying "c-c-cana!! They ruined my b-beer!!" You could hear a few fumbles and running foot steps coming to a halt. (TT~TT) Cana stopped beside me and picked up the bottle and held it up. I looked up for hope only to see a sad face.

"Sorry love.. there's nothing I could do.. we lost him" her face said it all. Mumbling a small thanks to her, I stood up trembling and walked over/out the door and yelling back at them.

"YOU OWE ME A BEER ASSHOLES!"

And que door slam.

Team Natsu pov

What the hell... where were the tears and kissing up..? And beer since when did she drink... isn't she live 17?


End file.
